There's a Song in the Air!
by JakunenNeesan
Summary: An entry for CONTESTS!YAY! Involving Ann, a mop, an injury, a contest, and a caring friend. Rated T to be safe.


This is an entry for CONTESTS!YAY! Where this months theme is _secrets_.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own _Harvest Moon_, the lyrics to _Happy Working Song _by _Enchanted_ (which I have altered to fit this entry) or _This Is My Now _by _Jordin Sparks_. If I did, I'd be a happy young woman.

_Note_: There is no such thing as a lemon and vinegar cleanser. That is completely fiction so do not try it at home.

(Yes, I know, it's another songfic, I can't help it!)

* * *

"I'm going to clean up now dad!" I shouted over my shoulder as I pulled out an old mop from the closet.

"That's fine Ann, just be sure to put everything away properly when you're done." My dad shouted back from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, mopping the dining area vigorously with my calloused hands.

I like cleaning. No, scratch that, I love cleaning. My mother loved cleaning, my grandmother loved cleaning, my great-grandmother - well, you get the point. I just don't know what it is, but even just the thought of cleaning gives me a thrill. Like the way my sneakers squeak on the wooden floor after being polished to a shine, the floral smell of the good ol' lemon and vinegar cleanser for getting rid of the burn marks that stain the kitchen stove, but most importantly, the way time passes so quickly when I sing along.

Yep, singing. Sometimes dancing too.

I know I may not come across as the girly-girly type, and believe me, I like it staying that way. Although when it comes to singing, lets just say Karen can't compare.

'Hmmm…" I hummed as I put the mop away. I looked around, the tables were still a mess, plates with food that is starting to smell, spilled drinks, the kind of drinks that makes the table still feel sticky no matter how many times I scrub it down.

"This just won't do!" I said to myself, my arms folding, my eyes scanning across the room, identifying every single crumb, drop of liquid, plate, fork etc.

"Hmmm…" I began humming again as I began cleaning the tables, my mood brightening more by the minute. "La la la, la la la. La la la laaa…"

I've decided to make up another song based on this usual impulse I get.

_"This is the time of day _

_When I always sing a happy little working song_

_My me__rry little voice clear and strong_

_I'll come and roll my sleeves up _

_So that I can pitch in_

_Cleaning crud up in the kitchen as I sing this song_

_And I'll trill a cheery tune in the tub _

_As I scrub a stubborn mildew stain_

_Lug a hairball from the shower drain _

_To the gay refrain _

_Of a happy working song_

_I'll keep singing without fail o__therwise I'd spoil it_

_Hosing down the garbage pail _

_And scrubbing up the toilet_

_How I always enjoy letting loose with a little La-da-da-dum-dum_

_While I'm emptying the vacu-um_

_It's such fun to hum_

_A happy working song _

_Oo-ooh_

_A happy working song_

_Oh, how strange a thing to be, t__o be cleaning and to sing_

_My heart is sighing_

_Still, as long as I am here I guess a new experience could be worth trying_

_Hey! I'm drying!_

_I could do a lot when I got s__uch a happy little tune to hum_

_While I'm sponging up the soapy scum_

_I adore each filthy chore That I determine_

_But even so I am sure then I'm a happy working throng_

_Singing as I fetch the detergent box_

_For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks_

_I'll sing this song_

_If I cannot sing it then I'll hum along_

_As I'm finishing my happy working song!"_

"Phew!" I panted, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Impressive!" Someone said.

Startled, the plates I was carrying, crashed to the floor.

Someone laughed.

I turned to see who startled me. To my surprise, and utter annoyance, a young man wearing a blue cap and overalls stood beside the entrance, he was holding his sides, laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up Jack." I growled, crouching down to pick the remaining pieces of the plates.

"Is everything okay in there?" I heard my dad shout, concerned.

"Just dandy dad!" I shouted back. Just dandy.

"Do you need help?" Jack asked, finally calming down.

"No." I said, frustrated.

"Whatever." Jack mumbled leaning against a wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

After a few minutes, most of the broken pieces of the plates were cleaned up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack still standing there, staring off into a distance. He was starting to get on my nerves

"Ummm…so what are you doing here Jack? It's after hours." I asked, clearing my throat.

"I'm bored." He said simply.

"Bored?" I should of known. I clenched my teeth together trying to keep myself from shouting at the guy to get a life.

"Yeah, I like walking around, watching other people when I get bored. Sometimes I see them doing something interesting and they usually don't even though I'm there. Like you for example."

"Peeping Tom." I managed to say through my clenched teeth.

"Ha." He laughed. He took off his hat and began fiddling with it.

I rolled my eyes at him. All of a sudden I felt a sharp stab in my right hand.

"Ouch! Darn it!" I muttered as blood seeped from my right palm, with a shard of a plate stuck in it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

I held up my palm for him to see in all it's bleeding glory. The blood slowly dripping to the floor. I guess I'll have to mop it…again.

"Oh my God, your hand!" He shrieked (can guys shriek?), dropping his cap.

"It's nothing…" I muttered, embarrassed.

"What do you mean it's nothing?! Look at your hand Ann! You'll need to see the doctor for that!" Jack exclaimed, as he sprinted briefly over to my side, crouching down next to me, examining my hand.

"What are you doing…? I cautiously asked.

Jack pulled out what looked like a once white, now kind of grayish handkerchief from his rucksack.

"I'm going to wrap this around your hand to slow down the bleeding until-"

"Ew! No! That's filthy!" I exclaimed, moving my hand away which caused me to wince from the pain. I held my wrist with my left hand.

"Ann, trust me, it's clean. Now give me your hand."

"No!" I exclaimed again, pulling my hand away.

"Give me your hand!" Jack repeated firmly.

I backed up until I was against a wall. Jack quickly followed, cornering me. Shoot.

"Ann…" He said slowly, "Give me your hand."

I sighed audibly. I held out my hand cautiously, my left hand still gripping my wrist.

Jack took my hand into his own without hesitation. He gently wrapped the handkerchief around my hand which fit quite snuggly but comfortably enough that I didn't need to hold my wrist anymore.

"What about the piece stuck in my hand?" I asked. I'm surprised that he didn't take it out. I've been bracing myself on that part.

"That would only make the bleeding worse if I took it out. The doctor will do that once we get to the clinic." He explained, standing up.

"T-the doctor?" I shuddered. Something about that doctor is just so creepy.

"Yes, the doctor," He went across the room to pick up his cap. "He'll be the one who can give you stitches."

"Ugh…" I hit my head against the wall with an audible thump. "Do I have to?"

"Well, if you'd rather bleed to death.." Jack teased.

"That won't happen." I insisted, standing up, walking in front of him. "It's not that bad, I've had worse." Okay, I have not had worse, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Worse?" He questioned. "Like these?"

I turned around to see Jack pulling off his sort of white gloves off. In the dim lighting I could see light pink, slightly raised scars all over his tanned hands. Some were curved in shape, some were jagged. Some of them even went up his arms until they disappeared beneath his sleeves.

"Oh!" I gasped. Come to think of it, I've never seen him without his gloves on before.

"It's no big deal." He said casually. "I just don't want to freak people out, you know?"

I kept my mouth shut. I don't trust myself enough to say something right now without being rude.

I walked out the front door (which was still open, thanks to you-know-who) with Jack following behind me, closing the door on our way out.

We were both silent for a few minutes as we walked. I liked it that way since I think I wouldn't be able to handle speaking, with this churning feeling starting to develop in my stomach.

"Sing Ann. Fill the silence." Jack said out of the blue.

"What?" I jerked my head towards him. "Why, so you can make fun of me again?"

"I didn't mean to make fun of you. You sing really well, surprisingly. The dancing…" Jack cringed slightly. "Could use more work."

"Hardy-har-har," I rolled my eyes. "I was cleaning, you dullard, not dancing. There's a difference."

"I don't know…" The farmer scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Twirling around with a mop looks an awful lot like dancing to me."

"Shut up Jack." I punched him lightly in the arm with my left hand.

"Only if you sing at the music festival next week at he church."

"Or what?" I challenged him.

"Or…" He paused, creating suspense. "I'll tell Cliff that you are secretly in love with him, and you had written all sorts of stupid mushy things in your diary about him." He grinned.

I stopped short. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Wha-how did you-when-you wouldn't dare!" I shrieked, bewildered.

Jack laughed hysterically, breaking into a run.

"Jack!!! You better haul your butt to Timbuktu before I kick it there!" I shouted, running after, him. If he tells Cliff, many illegal things will be done to him.

* * *Three Days Later* * *

I cringed slightly as my newly bandaged hand gripped the music sheet I held. Everyone in town arrived to the music festival. It's my turn to sing, and the churning feeling in my stomach that started three days ago had gotten worse.

"Our next performer, Ann, will come to entertain us tonight with one of her songs." Mayor Thomas announced.

The audience applauded briefly as I came up, standing in front of the altar.

I tried to steady myself, taking a few breaths, gulps, and clearing my throat. I did this about five times, before I felt ready enough to start.

_"There was a time I packed my dreams away. _

_Living in a shell, hiding from myself. _

_There was a time when I was so afraid. _

_I thought I'd reached the end,_

_But baby that was then _

_I am made of more than my yesterdays. _

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment. _

_As I look around I can't believe the love I see. _

_My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt _

_That was then, this is my now._

_I have to decide, _

_Was I gonna play it safe. _

_Or look somewhere deep in side,_

_Try to turn the tide,_

_And find the strength to take that step of faith. _

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment._

_As I look around I can't believe the love I see._

_My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt _

_That was then, this is my now._

_And I have the courage like never before, yeah. _

_I've settled for less now I'm ready for more, _

_Ready for more. _

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment._

_As I look around I can't believe the love I see._

_My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt _

_That was then, this is my now._

_I'm living in the moment_

_I look around I can't believe the love I see._

_My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt_

_That was then, this is my now. _

_This is my now."_

I kept my eyes on the music sheet the entire time. I didn't dare look up while I was singing. Now that I'm finished, what happens now? Will the townsfolk laugh at me like Jack did?

After a few deep breaths, I looked up. Everyone stared at me, no one said anything. I blushed uncontrollably, walking away.

I kept walking until I left the church doors. I broke into a run then. I ran past the square, past the chicken farm, past the blacksmith shop. Until I entered Jack's farm.

No one was there, but I kept running anyway. I ran across the bridge and ran up to the goddess pond. There I crumpled to the ground, my feet dangling over the edge of the pond.

Why did I even bother? I'm probably the laughingstock of the entire town now. I could tell I was off pitch and totally out of tune. Everyone, even me, could tell I was nervous. Why did I let Jack talk me into this? Oh right, he threatened me that he would tell Cliff that I have a crush on him if I didn't sing. He probably did anyway.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been sitting here, but I could tell that I should probably be asleep by now.

I slowly got up from where I sat. The blood rushing to my legs, I walked down the hill.

I came to a fork in the road. If I went straight, I'd be in Jack's farm, if I turn right, where Gotz's house is, I could take the long way, and avoid being seen by anybody altogether.

I turned right.

Slowly, but surely, I made it to the inn. The front door was unlocked, due to the bar, so I went around to the back door, through the kitchen.

"Hey, Ann."

I stopped short. I turned to see my dad casually cleaning a glass. I sighed with relief.

"Hmm?" I asked, generally uninterested.

"Someone came by looking for you today."

"Oh? Who?" I asked, crossing my arms. He or she probably wanted to make fun of me for earlier I assumed.

"Some brown-haired fella. Anyways he didn't say much. Left after I told him you weren't here."

Uh-oh, Cliff.

"Thanks, dad. I'm going to bed now." I said, leaving the kitchen.

I climbed the stairs two at a time, eager for some sleep.

I opened the door to my bedroom, too tired to turn on the lights. I closed the door behind me, kicking off my shoes and unbraiding my hair. I sat on my bed with a soft thump, but something pricked my side.

I looked over to see a single red rose with a tag attached to the stem.

Weird, where did that come from? I picked up the rose with my bandaged hand, carefully trying not to make it sting again.

Even though it was dark, there was enough light shining through my window that I could make out the message on the tag:

_To: Ann_

_You did awesome today, I never knew you had it in you. You kept your part of the bargain, so I'll keep mine. This rose is for you…as a gift, congratulations._

_From: Jack_

I stared at the message. Did Jack really write this? Weird. Why would he send me a rose? Unless…no that can't be it. Could it?

I set the rose on the small desk beside my bed.

I laid down on my bed sighing. So Jack has a secret too. I guess that makes the both of us.

* * *

_Yes? No? Never again? What do think? Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_~ Jakunen-Neesan_


End file.
